


My Problem is that You're Not Touching Me Right Now

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin has an oral fixation, Backstage, Finger Sucking, In the green room, M/M, You Brought This On Yourself, handjobs, just touch me, pre-show jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin has pre-show jitters and Dan knows just what to do to help. It backfires and Dan is in a lot further over his head than he thought.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

Dan and Arin were relaxing backstage. Their panel was half an hour away and Arin was fidgeting like a shy high schooler. Dan was swigging water like a camel. He always felt parched before they went on stage. Maybe it was a symptom of his brand of nervousness.

"Everything ok, dude?" The singer asked.

"Yeah!" Arin piped up, sounding like he was being surprise called on by the teacher.

"You sure?" Dan cocked a questioning eyebrow in the gamer's direction.

"God, you can read me like a fucking book."

"Almost every time. What's bugging you, Big Cat?" Dan's sweet use of his pet name always made Arin's heart do summersaults.

"I know we've only ever done a few of these panels, but I've always found that the adrenaline...excites me." A rosy blush stained the gamer's cheeks and Dan's mouth nearly hung open. He knew that all of them dealt with adrenaline and stage fright differently, but he never realized that Arin always chubbed up right before a show. Dan stood up from the couch and walked over to the gamer,

"Let Daddy help..." Dan's voice was husky with unspoken promises. His eyes were heavy-lidded and sultry. Arin swallowed as Dan straddled his thighs, grinding his hips down against the straining hardness in Arin's pants.

"Oh, fuck..." Arin's breath came in panting gasps as the singer wrapped his arms across Arin's shoulders, biting his lip as he pushed their bodies together. The gamer closed his eyes and sighed. This was heaven. But time was running out and Arin was starting to get more desperate.

He gripped one of Dan's hands and pushed it against his crotch, those skilled fingers rubbing the curving bulge in his pants. Arin gnawed his lower lip, the words coming out raspy and wanton,

"Dan, please...touch me..." Arin leaned his face up for a kiss and the singer complied, melding their lips hotly as his hands fumbled with button and zipper, slipping his fingers into Arin's damp boxers.

"Your desperation is adorable, sugarplum." Dan's fingers gripped Arin in long teasing strokes, making the gamer moan.

"I want to come with you so badly...I want your cock." Arin's words made Dan twitch in his pants. He never felt the need to masturbate before a show, but just this once he'd like to see if it allowed him to shake off some of his nervousness. Blow off a little steam. He undid his pants and his half-hard erection popped free from his boxers. Arin was staring hungrily.

"Like what you see, Big Cat?" Dan pressed their hips together and the smooth friction of their cocks rubbing against one another sent a tingle up his spine. He held his hand up to Arin's mouth and the gamer kissed those slim fingers reverently before taking the calloused digits into his mouth.

The slick press of Arin's tongue between Dan's fingers made him twitch against the singer's length, making both of them moan. He was sucking on Dan's fingers like they were made of hard candy. Dan slid his fingers from Arin's mouth and a pained noise was followed by a desperate groan as Dan slid his fingers around them both, the saliva from Arin's mouth making everything slick and hot.

"Fuck! I wish those were going in my ass..." Arin bemoaned his loss as Dan chuckled and tightened his grip. He leaned down to tuck a stray piece of hair behind the gamer's ear before whispering,

"Maybe later tonight..." He dragged his teeth along Arin's earlobe seductively and bucked his hips up against the other man's hard length. The gamer buried his hands in Dan's wild mane and pulled, pushing their bodies tighter together.

"Promise me..." Those desperate words made Dan squeeze harder and Arin groaned. His whole body tingled with the need for release and Dan was just drawing it out. The singer smirked and swiped his thumb over the head of Arin's cock, making the gamer's body jerk.

"Promise me, you fucking tease..." Arin's words were hungry and demanding. Dan was bucking his hips, rubbing his cock against Arin's, smooth and slick. They were both drowning in pleasure and Dan was panting against the gamer's damp, kiss-bruised lips.

"I promise, baby, I'll fuck you so hard tonight."Dan's smirking words coupled with that sinful touch sent them both over the edge. Arin felt himself shuddering in the tempting circle of Dan's fingers and they both shot their loads hard between them, splattering freshly cleaned shirts and Dan's bone-white knuckles.

A sharp rapping came at the thankfully locked door and a confident voice called, "You guys are on in 10. Get ready."

"Okay. Be right there." Dan called back, not bothering to get up off of Arin's lap. They heard the employee walk away and Dan finally stood up on shaky legs. They carefully changed their shirts and tucked themselves back into their pants. The room reeked of sex and promises. Arin applied more deodorant and Dan spritzed on a little cologne. Now Arin was going to have an even harder time keeping his hands to himself.

They stepped out on stage to cheers and applause. Dan's heart swelled. Arin had the biggest grin on his face. They grabbed their mics and sat in the two chairs center stage. The applause finally died down a little and Arin was the first to speak,

"You know, guys, back in the green room, Dan just promised to plow my asshole after the show. I think we should just end the panel right here and go get started..." The room erupted in cheers and whistles. He feigned dropping his mic and walking off stage. Arin caught Dan's eye. The singer looked flabbergasted. Arin wasn't sure if it was a facade.

"I did no such thing." Dan defended.

"Watch out in the next few weeks for the new sex tape we'll be releasing on YouTube." More cheers and applause.

"Don't encourage them. Don't encourage him." Dan admonished to Arin and the audience simultaneously.

"It's going to be called 'Horny Gamer Gets it from a Hot Multi-Talented Twink with a Huge Cock.'" The audience went crazy.

"It's not that huge. And I'm not a twink, I'm over 30!" Dan protested. This was going to be one of their naughtiest panels. Of course, they were all pretty naughty. Dan couldn't wait for the end of the day when he could have that dirty mouth all to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's back hit the wall with surprising force. Luckily he had the foresight to tilt his head forward against the promise of a concussion. Arin's hands were scrambling against his fly, pulling down those worn jeans to get at the singer's already hard cock. Dan had been imagining this scenario since the panel started.

He wanted that dirty mouth all to himself, and right now, he was getting his wish in spades.

"Slow down, baby, I'm not going anywhere..." Dan's shaky words slithered into the hot air between them as Arin swallowed his cock like a professional.

"Oh, fuck, Arin..." Dan's hands tangled in the gamer's hair as Arin inhaled and slid deeper, that slippery tongue lapping along the underside of Dan's dripping cock. Arin came up for air for the briefest moment,

"I can't wait, baby...I need you in my mouth." Arin sucked Dan deep again and bobbed his head. The singer's fingers clenched against Arin's scalp as his hips bucked forward. Arin squeezed Dan's ass, using the flaps of his ragged jeans to pull himself forward, shoving Dan's cock against the back of his throat.

"Nnnngh....You're going to make me come if you keep that up." Dan's voice was breathless in lust. Arin released Dan's cock with a satisfyingly wet sound.

"Come for me, Dan. Fuck my throat. I want it, baby." Arin licked the underside of Dan's dripping erection and bobbed and twisted his head, sucking Dan deep into his mouth, making the singer shudder.

"What?" Dan was taken back, but melted against the wall as Arin swirled his tongue around the flared head. The gamer's mouth was sinfully hot and slick, saliva dripping down Arin's chin as he tightened the pressure, making Dan's hips shoot forward. The singer's fingers tightened in Arin's hair and he pulled Arin's head against his crotch as he thrust deep, feeling his cock slide effortlessly down Arin's throat.

"Fuck....!" Dan hunched forward, feeling the slick pressure. He whimpered, biting his lip as he felt his orgasm rushing up fast. Arin breathed in and relaxed his jaw as much as he could, tongue lolling out to drag along the underside of Dan's length. There was a damp patch of carpet where drool and prejack were pooling. Arin's pants were around his ankles and his neglected erection was begging for attention.

"Nnngh! Ahhh! Arin!! Fuck, babydoll!" Dan's hips had a mind of their own as he thrust against Arin's mouth; sucking him down like the most beautiful punishment. The singer shuddered and stilled, all of his muscles clenching as he spilled down the gamer's throat, feeling his release shoot into Arin's greedy mouth. Dan pulled out slowly, hearing Arin gasping for breath, Dan's sticky cum dripped down his chin. Arin had taken his full load.

"Fuck, Arin..."Dan collapsed against the wall, his cock spent and flaccid. It was still leaking the last few drops and the gamer leaned up to clean him off.

"You're amazing, darling." Dan sighed, shivering in the afterglow of such a mind-blowing orgasm.

"All for you, babe." Arin said, cock still hard and dripping. He was happy that he could make Dan feel so good.

"Should I help you take care of this?" Dan nudged Arin's cock with the toe of his shoe and the gamer whimpered.

"It'd be the least I can do after that little performance." Dan added. Arin got to his feet and stepped out of his pants, stripping Dan's shirt off of him. They somehow managed to make it to the bed before Arin became completely undone by Dan's curling dangerous fingers.

"Aaaah! Dan, please..." Arin was a mess, all ragged breaths and grasping hands. The singer was scissoring his fingers, two knuckles deep inside Arin's twitching entrance. It was driving the gamer crazy. Dan could hear Arin beg all night. Those needy keening sounds, filling the air between them like a midnight prayer. The singer was a hopeless tease.

"Fuck...Dan, I need it....Nnngh!" Arin pushed his hips up against those squirming digits and moaned.

"What do you need, Big Cat?" Dan slid a third finger in and twisted. A loud groan was muffled into the sheets as Arin shuddered.

"I want your cock in my ass. I want to feel you so deep. I'm going crazy without it." Arin's desperate voice was spattered with moans; small breathy whimpers and sighs that made Dan's cock stand at attention all over again. He wanted to be buried balls deep, but it was such a turn on to hear Arin begging for his cock.

"Just give it to me, please...I'm so close..." Arin's fingers were white against the sheets. He was probably going to do some property damage tonight if Dan didn't hurry up. He'd probably do some property damage anyway. Dan finally conceded and sat up on his knees, slicking his cock up in teasing fingers. Arin felt the blunt warm press of Dan's length and nearly purred with lust.

"Oh, god, yes!" Arin wiggled his hips back and felt Dan pushing in smoothly, all of the way.

"Nnngh, fuck, babydoll, you're so tight for me..." Dan rubbed Arin's back in appreciation and pulled out, plunging back in greedily. He had made a promise after all. He started moving faster, hips thrusting further, hearing Arin coming undone beneath him.

"Oh, fuck!! Give it to me...please! More! Ahh, yes!" Arin was moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Dan's thick cock while he worked his cock like a piston. He loved the way all of the sensations mingled together to form one rolling, electric pulse of pleasure that crashed over his entire body. And Dan was feeling the same way.

He gripped Arin's hips in a clenching fingers, moaning like a beast in heat. That tangle of curls was falling into his face, nearly brushing Arin's back as he hunched over, body thrumming with lust. Arin was squeezing his muscles and moaning. It was fueling the fire in the pit of Dan's stomach. He pushed in deep, pulling Arin's hips against his own, stilling as Arin's body swallowed him up, milking him for all he was worth.

"Nnnngh! Oh, damn, baby, you're gonna make me blow my load squeezing your sweet ass like that." Dan's breath was warm against Arin's back as he slammed his hips against the singer's throbbing cock, wanting to feel that hot cum coating his insides.

"Keep that pussy tight for me, baby...Fuck!!" Dan's breathless command had Arin shooting his hot load all over the pristine sheets. He even managed to get some onto his chest. He whimpered and gnawed his lip in pleasure as Dan's release pumped into him, hot and thick. He felt the electric jolt of Dan's cock twitching inside his ass as the singer came hard.

"Fuck me..." Arin was panting raggedly as Dan pulled out gently. He heard a low chuckle from behind him.

"I thought that was what I was just doing?" Dan's easy smile made Arin's heart flutter.

"Unless you wanted to go again?" The singer's offer was tempting, but all Arin wanted to do right now was collapse on the bed and sleep for the next ten years.

"Maybe tomorrow morning? We should get some sleep." Arin yawned. Dan cleaned them both up and collapsed into Arin's waiting arms.


End file.
